narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taka Mori
Taka Mori (森タカ, Mori Taka) is the daughter of Kaniki Mori and ..., as well as a member and descendant of the Mori clan. Background Taka is the second child and the only daughter of Kaniki Mori. She first appeared competing in the Chūnin Exams as a member of Team Nobuo. During her early years at the Academy Taka showed a talent for chakra control, which is typical for almost all members of the Mori clan. Keeping up with her older brother from an early age, she showed skill in the elements of wind, as well as earth. Taka is a bit younger than her teammates, and because of that she is constantly subjected to their "protection." Taka prefers a huge fan as her main weapon, as well as several smaller ones. Personality Taka inherited from her mother the will to see things through to the end, as well as a large degree of patience and diligence. From her father she got an unwavering disposition, her stern expression, never once giving a hint of a slight smile to her mother, and an analytical mindset. However, she often hides the severity of deep boredom. Thanks to her patience and diligence she gladly undertakes the task of studying and learning new things, especially in training her chakra control. She, like her mother, has all of the prerequisites to be an excellent medical-nin, but she instead chose the path of her father; a shinobi who knows no obstacles, and sees no task as impossible. Often compared to her older brother, who at her age was already considered a genius, she dislikes him generally, but nevertheless respects him and admits that she has much to learn before she can reach his level. This realization gives her the strength to go further, even if all the possibilities are exhausted. Appearance Externally, Taka is not a typical representative of the Mori clan, since she has a red shade of hair gathered in four tufts, and amber eyes without pupils. She looks like her mother by the features of her face, although the shape of her eyes is from her father, as well as his expression. Her clothes are typical of that of a Kumogakure ninja: a jacket, a kimono, loose pants, sandals, a forehead protector and gloves. With her, she carries a big fan attached to her jacket, as well as several smaller fans attached to the sides of the big fan. In the secret pocket there are also senbon, covered with paralyzing poison. Abilities Despite her age, Taka is very skilled in managing her chakra, but unlike her older brother she is not a recognized genius. In the Academy, she presented a talent for multiple elements: wind and earth. She also presented the prerequisites for the element of fire as well. Ninjutsu She owns several techniques for Wind Release, as well as Earth, which were shown during the Chūnin Exams in the battle against the Kirigakure ninja. In addition to skills in ninjutsu, she skillfully uses poisonous senbon, maintaining a high accuracy with every hit. Trivia * "Taka," when translated from Japanese, can mean "noble" (高). * Her favorite food is anmitsu. * Taku was inspired by Temari, and by her ability to use a fan. Category:DRAFT